


Cupcake Kisses

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Cupcakes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's in the corner dancing with Posey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Kisses

Dylan's in the corner dancing with Posey. Tyler looks on fondly as his boyfriend shimmies his way towards him.

"Where's my cupcakes?"

Tyler holds up the tray of cupcakes that Dylan shoved into his hands earlier. "Right where you left it."

Dylan picks up a cupcake and takes a bite, frosting smeared across his mouth. Tyler can't help but press his lips against Dylan's in a kiss. The frosting is sweet and Tyler licks it all up until all he tastes is Dylan.

When Dylan draws back, there's a huge smile on his face and Tyler falls in love again.


End file.
